


The Colour of the Season

by VallyLilly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VallyLilly/pseuds/VallyLilly





	The Colour of the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



„I have nothing to wear!“

It had all started with that simple sentence, uttered by thousands of women all over the world.

And of course Ianto had acted like any man would do. He had stared at Tosh in wonderment, before looking up and down her body. He noticed her shirt, her trousers, her boots, and her jewelery. “But you are wearing cloths!”

And like all women in that situation, she had explained to him, that she wasn’t talking about cloths in general, but that she had nothing to wear for a special occasion. And that she was running out of time to find something, let alone the perfect piece.

So he had agreed to go shopping with her. He didn’t remember why exactly he had offered to do so, but in hindsight it had been one of the best things he had ever done.

He didn’t think anyone else in the team knew that he and Tosh had become shopping buddies. And why would they tell them? It would just be something that gave Owen reason to ridicule them, for Jack to point out that Ianto was falling into stereotypes of homosexuality faster than falling into bed with him, and for Gwen to feel pity towards Tosh, for being unable to choose her own fashionable style. The one time Jack had noticed that Ianto and Tosh had been gone, they had explained it away as a special research project. No further questions had been asked.

Today was another of their shopping trips, Ianto was standing in the shoe shop, looking at a pair of hot pink patent later boots Tosh had madly fallen for. Without thinking twice he told her, that all she needed to make this work was a lot of black, like a black skirt and a black jacket, as well as a shirt that was matching the colour of the boots. And of course, he just knew the perfect shop for her to get all that. 

It was just luck, that he also found a stunning hat, in black with a hot pink flower on it, while Tosh was in the dressing room. He would buy her that as a gift, just because he liked to make his friends happy.


End file.
